Mouse's Child
by OhMahChildhood
Summary: It's been three years since Mouse and Cat met, two since they got married. And now..Cat has a surprise for Mouse. But will he be ready for such a shock?
1. Chapter 1

Mouse grinned as he finished lighting the candles that were all over the bedroom portion of the chamber he shared with his wife, Cat. Tonight was their two year anniversary and he wanted to make it as special as he could for her. Once upon a time, he'd only dreamed of finding somebody who would love him the way that she did. She understood him in a way that almost nobody except for Vincent (who was his closest friend) really did. She understood all his quirks and loved them and made him feel special.

Cat came into their chamber, dirty and sweaty from spending a day doing the community laundry. They all had shifts in the laundry at least once a month and she couldn't wait to climb into a tub of hot water and soak away the aches and pains that had taken up residence in her hands and elbows. She rolled her shoulders, willing the tightness in her muscles to relax.

"Surprise!" Mouse cried and she blinked, seeing for the first time the what seemed like at least a thousand candles that lit up the room and scented with the sweet smell of beeswax.

"Oh Mouse...this is so beautiful. I..wow." she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Like it?" he asked, smiling but hesitantly. He was afraid he'd gone a little overboard with all the candles and with the gift he'd spent weeks working on in secret when she was off doing other things.

She buried her face in his shoulder, crying tears of joy. "I love it, Mouse. Really..this is amazing and so sweet. What's the occ..oh." she said, her eyes wide as she realized what day it was.

"Happy anniversary, my Cat.."Mouse whispered, nuzzling her cheek. Cat smiled and nuzzled him back.

"Happy anniversary, Mouse." she replied, her heart melting like chocolate in a microwave. She couldn't believe he'd done this just for her, to make her feel special. It was so romantic, like something out of a story book.

Mouse shook his head.

"Stink. Go..take a bath. I'll be waiting in the bedroom when you're done. Got a present for you." he told her, shooing her off in the direction of the small alcove where their bathroom was. Cat just shook her head. She couldn't get out of these disgusting work clothes fast enough.

As she soaked in the tub full of bubbles (Mouse had procured her a bottle of rose-scented bubble bath from Above. She didn't know where it came from and suspected she didn't want to know since it was probably another one of his five finger discounts) he discreetly picked up her dirty laundry and took it away. Cat luxuriated in the hot water, feeling the stress of the day just flowing out of her as she scrubbed the dirt from her skin with a sponge. She massaged her scalp and worked her fingers through her hip-length red hair.

When she finally felt clean enough and the water had started to cool, she got out of the tub and wrapped her long hair in a terrycloth turban she'd found discarded in the trash one day when she was out scavenging for cast offs. Her cat-patterned robe (another castoff she'd picked out of the garbage, smiling when she found it because of the pattern) was belted at her waist and she strode into their bedroom, wondering what her husband had planned for them.

She gasped. The bed was covered in slightly wilted rose petals and there were more candles, making the place seem almost as bright as daylight. In the middle of the bed was a small box wrapped in burlap sacking and tied with twine. Mouse sat at the foot of the bed, one foot tucked underneath him and the other swinging back and forth in nervous anticipation. Cat lifted the box and studied it for a moment.

"Present." Mouse said simply and she kissed him.

"Thank you, Mouse. But..I didn't get you anything. The thing is..I kinda..forgot." she said, blushing to the roots of her hair. She twirled one lock that had escaped around her finger. Mouse smiled.

"Don't have to get me anything. You love me. That's enough." he told her and pulled her down to the bed. "Open it. Open it!"

So she undid the twine and pulled the sacking away from the box. It was an intricately carved wooden box with a woodland scene on one side and a cat and a mouse on the other. When she opened the lid, it played a tinkly little tune that sounded almost like "Memory" from CATS. Tears began to slide down Cat's face. Nobody had ever given her a music box before, let alone one that was so beautiful. Carefully, she set it on the bed next to her and she pulled Mouse into her arms.

"I love it. Thank you, Mouse. Nobody's ever given me such a wonderful gift before. You are amazing, my love. Truly amazing." she whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver with delight.

"Love you. Love you more than thingies." he replied. It was something he said to her often, reaffirming his strong feelings for her.

Slowly, she set the music box on the bedside table and undid her robe, letting it slide to the floor. She wanted to show him, even if she hadn't gotten him an anniversary gift, just how much she loved him.

So she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat could feel the sweat popping out on her forehead as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. She could hear Mouse pacing restlessly, muttering in a worried fashion to himself.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Go..find..Father." she said slowly as she fought the urge to vomit for what felt like the one thousandth time in the last two hours.

"Ok good. Ok fine." Mouse replied softly and Cat sat back on her heels. She suspected she knew what was happening and why she had vomited every morning for the last two days.

A few moments later, she looked over. It wasn't Father...it was Vincent. And she hadn't even heard him come in. He could be pretty damn quiet when he chose to, despite his size and weight. It was the distinct slightly sweaty, slightly dry but definitely all masculine smell that had given him away. He knelt next to her on the floor, resting one large hand on her shoulder.

"Are you not feeling well? Mouse tells me this is the third day in a row you've woken up vomiting." Vincent said, concern written across his face. Cat wiped the back of her hand across her mouth.

"I'm fine. In fact..I suspect I know exactly what's wrong with me." she said, trying and mostly failing at trying to be sarcastic. Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah..it's not anything nine months won't fix." she said with a shrug. Vincent blinked several times.

"Nine months? Then you think you are...?" He left the question hanging in the air and she nodded.

"Yeah." she said, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. Despite the fact that she'd chosen Mouse over him, he still had feelings for her. Deeply repressed feelings, but feelings none the less.

"Oh Cat...is this a good thing or a bad thing for you and Mouse?" Vincent asked, stroking one hand down her back.

Cat bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. "I don't even know, Vincent. I don't know.." She didn't want to turn into a big blubbering mess in front of him. Vincent merely nodded.

"I'll make an appointment for you with one of our doctor Helpers Above. And if you want to..get this taken care of..I'm sure they'll be able to help you out." Vincent reassured her and Cat frowned as she looked up at him.

"Taken care of? Seriously, Vincent..why would I do that to Mouse? What the HELL is wrong with you?" she said, smacking him on the arm. Sometimes he could be so clueless, but she tried not to blame him for that. Most men had bouts of stupidity from time to time and it was almost reassuring that he wasn't immune.

Vincent got to his feet and helped Cat to hers. "I'm sorry, Cat. I just...I really should not have said that." he apologized.

"Said what?" Mouse asked, coming back into the bathroom, wringing his hands in anxiousness.

"Nothing, sweetheart. He said he's going to get me an appointment with a doctor. Above. That's all." Cat reassured him. Mouse nodded.

"Okay good. Okay fine. Got work to do..lots. See you later, Cat. Vincent. Bring you lunch later..sweetheart." he said, smiling at her as he scurried out of their chambers to go do whatever important thing he had on his mind just then.

Once he was safely out of earshot, Vincent tipped Cat's chin up with one furry finger and he kissed her on the cheek.

"If this is what you want, truly..then I am happy for you." he told her, searching her eyes with his own.

"It is what I want..I think." she whispered, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see him staring at her so intensely. She knew she'd made the right choice but it was times like this when she wondered what it would've been like if she'd taken the other path, the one that would have led her to Vincent. She wondered if she would have been plagued with such indecision and doubt if she were bearing Vincent's child and not Mouse's.

Still..she loved Mouse. And she would love his..their..child. But she didn't want to tell him..not yet. Because she was still..at least according to her math..in the "danger zone" where she might still miscarry. And she couldn't bear the thought of having to tell Mouse that no, she wouldn't be having his (their..her brain reminded her) child after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Another six weeks passed and it was starting to become noticeable. Even Mouse had commented, in an offhand way, that Cat looked like she was becoming fat.

Winterfest was only a few days away. She would tell him then, she decided.

The night of Winterfest came and the great hall was lit up with a thousand candles, scenting the room with their beeswax. The children laughed and ran around, chasing each other. With one arm protectively about Cat's waist, she and Mouse circled the room, talking to people and catching up on news or gossip or just sharing a special tidbit or treat. It was like they were never alone and Cat so wanted to be alone to tell Mouse her news. Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, after the children had long gone to bed and the last of the visitors from Above had gone, they were finally alone.

Cat stretched and yawned. "I am so tired." she said, changing into the soft linen tunic she usually slept in. It was getting a bit tight about the waist and she would have to make a new one to fit her expanding stomach soon. Mouse noticed how the material stretched across her stomach and shook his head with a smile.

"Gonna have to stop eating so much..you won't fit in your clothes anymore!" he teased. Cat sat down on the bed and took both his hands in hers.

"Well..there's a reason my clothes are getting tight..and it's not because I'm eating too much, Mouse. It's because..we're going to have a baby." she said softly as she looked up into his eyes. Mouse's eyes went wide.

"But we..I..A baby?!" He sounded incredulous and a little scared. "A baby?!" he repeated, pulling his hands away. He ran his fingers through his already messy hair and started pacing.

"Mouse..I..aren't you happy?" Cat asked, a confused look on her face as he continued to pace in circles.

"Don't know.."he replied, stopping to look at her. He fell to his knees before her and looked up into her face. "Don't know, Cat. Scared. What if I mess up? Not..smart, like Father or Vincent." he said, dropping his chin. Cat shook her head and forced his chin up so she could look into his eyes.

"Maybe not in the same way, no. But you...WE will do just fine. We're not doing this by ourselves..there's Father and Vincent and Mary and everybody! They'll help us take care of this baby, the way they help take care of all the children who live here, Mouse. The same way they helped take care of you when Vincent found you." she told him, but she could feel his body shaking. She'd never seen him so scared in the years they'd been together. Mouse got off his knees and sat on the bed next to her, his arms wrapped around his torso as he rocked back and forth. Cat put one arm around him and he flinched.

"Mouse...are you going to be ok?" she asked quietly, but he didn't respond. He closed his eyes and just rocked, shaking his head every now and then. This had her worried and frightened. She slid her feet into her worn slippers.

"I'll go get Vincent..." she whispered, but Mouse gave no sign that he'd heard her. She couldn't get to Vincent's chamber fast enough and she knocked on doorway, to let him know she was there.

"What's wrong, Cat?" Vincent asked, swinging his feet to the floor quickly and striding across the room to where she was.

"It's Mouse. I..I told him about the baby and he..oh God, Vincent. There's something wrong with him. It's like he's snapped. He won't speak to me. He just..rocks and rocks and I'm so scared." she said, trying hard to keep the tears from her voice. Vincent nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever is wrong with Mouse, we'll figure it out. I promise." he told her, following her back to their chamber.

Cat was right..Mouse's condition was frightening to see and he asked her to wait outside, in an effort to help calm her frayed nerves. Cat nodded silently and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of chamomile tea. She hoped Mouse would be OK...she loved him more than anything in the world.

Vincent knelt in front of his old friend and pulled him to his chest in a bear hug, stopping the rocking although the younger man's body still shook.

"Mouse..oh my Mouse.."Vincent whispered, kissing the crown of his friend's blonde head. Mouse shook his head and Vincent could feel hot tears against his shoulder.

"No!" Mouse growled and Vincent pulled back for a moment.

"No what?" he asked, tilting his head a little.

Mouse shook his head again. "No. Won't be a good father..not sure I want to be. I just want Cat. Not sure if we're ready for a..a..BABY!" he was almost shouting as he got to his feet and Vincent nodded.

"You won't be alone, Mouse. You know that. We're here to help you..in whatever way we can. You know that, my old friend. Whatever failings you have, you will still be a good father. Of that I am most certain." his voice rumbled softly and Mouse stopped in his tracks.

"You think so?"

"I don't think, Mouse. I know." Vincent tapped Mouse on the forehead with one clawed finger. "Because I know you..and I know your heart, my old friend. You may not always..think before you jump into trouble, but you have a good heart. And that's what really matters." he told him and Mouse nodded.

"Guess you're right. Still scared though." he admitted and Vincent hugged him tightly again. It felt good to be in his strong embrace, Mouse thought. It made him feel more grounded, less scared.

"It's perfectly alright to be scared, Mouse. Don't you think I have fears sometimes, about little Jacob? I'm scared too, sometimes, that I'm not always the best father. But I have a good example to guide me...and good friends to help me when I have doubts." he said with a slight smile. Mouse nodded, sinking down onto the bed. He realized he'd scared Cat with this little episode and wondered how to make it up to her. He wondered where she was.

"Where'd Cat go?" he asked softly and Vincent thought for a moment.

"She might have gone to make a cup of tea." he said and before he even finished the sentence, Mouse was out the door.

Cat sat at one of the long tables where the meals were served, her hands around the faded ceramic mug which held the dregs of a cup of chamomile tea. She stared into the bottom of the mug at the cold water that remained, hoping that Vincent had been able to snap Mouse out of whatever state he'd managed to work himself into. She was scared too, but she wouldn't..couldn't now, she knew...admit to her husband exactly how scared she was. She had to be strong..for both of them, it seemed.

Cat looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching and saw Mouse coming through the shadows. He still looked frightened but the fact that he and not Vincent had come to find her was a good sign she thought.

"Hey, sweetie.."she said, reaching up to stroke his cheek as he slid onto the bench beside her. Mouse tilted his head to one side, stared at her for a long moment then gathered her in his arms in a crushing hug. She could feel hot tears dripping down his cheek.

"So scared, Cat. So scared..."he whispered and she nodded.

"It's gonna be ok..."she told him, knowing it would be. Mouse let go for a second and she kissed him, hard, running her hands down his back. Mouse responded, his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. They would get through this together..no matter what it took.

"Not here.."she whispered, sensing his intent.

"No..not here."he replied as he got to his feet and helped her to rise as well.

They barely made it back to their chamber, kissing and touching each other the whole way, seeking reassurance from each other in the most physical ways possible.


	4. Chapter 4

The months passed and Cat grew as round as a basketball, her ankles swelling to twice their normal size. Mouse was very careful with her, always making sure she had somewhere to sit or a drink in her hand in case she got thirsty. He was still scared, scared that something would go wrong, that he wouldn't be a good enough father to their baby. As much as Cat and Vincent tried to reassure him, neither one of them felt it really sunk in for him.

Late one night, Cat sat up suddenly, a sharp pain squeezing the middle of her large belly like a giant hand. "Oh.."she moaned, waking Mouse.

"Are you..ok?" he asked nervously, clutching the faded blanket between his hands. Cat could hardly breathe as she shook her head.

"Get..Mary." she whispered hoarsely as beads of sweat popped out on her forehead. Mouse needed no second urging as he sprinted out of bed wearing only his knee-length nightshirt.

Cat bit her lip, willing the pain to subside. She wanted to be strong for Mouse, so he wouldn't be as frightened as she was right then. She took a deep breath, feeling the pain start to ebb as Mary and Father entered the room and helped her to stand.

"You're going to be just fine, Cat.."Father told her as they walked slowly towards the hospital chamber which seemed a million miles away to her. Mouse hovered over the three of them anxiously, rubbing his hands and muttering softly to himself. Vincent met them at the hospital chamber and saw Mouse starting to look frantic and worried.

"Come with me, Mouse. Why don't we go play chess in my chamber? Let Father and Mary and Cat do their jobs, hmm?" Vincent said, taking Mouse's arm. Mouse shook his head, yanking his arm away.

"Want to be with Cat." he insisted and Vincent gave Father a look over the top of Mouse's head that said "Well, what are we supposed to do about this?" Father took Mouse's face in his warm, weathered hands.

"Mouse..she's going to be just fine. She's young and healthy and strong and Mary and I have delivered many babies. This will be no different than any other birth we've attended, alright? Go with Vincent now..if you stay you'll just be in the way. I'll let you know the very minute your child is delivered safely into this world." He looked over at Vincent. "Go find Kipper. Tell him I need him to wait outside this room until the baby is born so he can run and tell Mouse." Vincent nodded and Mouse followed him out of the room.

Cat lay back on the wide bed, hair plastered to her face with sweat as another pain hit her and she bit her lip, biting back a deep groan of pain. Mary stuck her head out of the room for a moment, then came back to Cat's side.

"He's gone, Cat. Scream if you want to. Sometimes it helps." the older woman reassured her, wiping her hair from the girl's face. Cat nodded.

"I didn't want to scare him..he's so scared already." she grunted as another pain struck and she let out a scream. Father switched places with Mary as she checked to see how things were progressing.

"You're doing just fine, Cat. Just fine..in fact..I think it might time to start pushing." Mary said, a faint smile crossing her face. Cat nodded and pushed as hard as she could, her face turning beet red with the effort. Mary stroked her bare thigh.

"Good girl..that's a good girl. Now, again." she instructed and Cat pushed again, grunting through the pain like a wounded hog. When she opened her eyes, she saw worry on Mary's face and she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"It's..don't worry. You're almost through. Keep pushing." Mary said, trying to remain calm, but Cat knew something was wrong. She could see it in Mary's eyes. She pushed once more, feeling the tears running down her face. Mary reached up and drew the child out into the world, shaking her head. The cord was wrapped around the baby's neck and she was turning blue. Father immediately saw what was wrong and he unwrapped the cord from the baby's neck. Quickly, he cut the cord and lifted the baby into the air by her heels, slapping her soundly on the back. There was a long moment when Cat was afraid her child had died, but then there was a choking sound and a lusty scream. The baby had made it after all. Cat lay back, exhausted, but exhilarated also. She had a child...a daughter, from the looks of it.

Mary delivered the afterbirth as Father laid the sticky newborn on her mother's chest. "You have a daughter." he said, smiling at her as he turned to tell Kipper to go get Mouse and Vincent.

"Thank you, Father, Mary. I..she's beautiful isn't she?" Cat said, counting her ten little fingers and ten tiny toes. Mary nodded, taking her for a few moments to clean her up. The baby screamed her head off as she was bathed for the first time and wrapped in a clean, soft blanket.

"Mouse..the baby's here." Cat said, seeing Mouse enter the room with Vincent just behind him. She could see his hands shaking.

"Is it..?" Mouse asked, moving closer with some hesitation.

"She's fine, my love." Cat reassured him, pulling back the blanket for him to see her scrunched up face. Mouse's eyes lit up..he'd never seen a more beautiful baby in his life. Vincent smiled down at them both.

"She's lovely..what are you going to name her?" he asked, stroking the infant's downy head. Cat frowned.

"I don't know...Mouse?" she said, looking at her husband who looked just as confused as she did.

"What about Imogen? Or Ramona?" Father offered as he put away his bag of tools.

"Imogen? Yuck." Mouse replied, making a face. Cat felt the same way. Imogen was a horrible name.

"Mairead?" Mary offered.

Cat shook her head. The name had to be just right, something that fit the little girl. It would take some time to think of something. Mouse stroked the baby's tiny cheek with one finger, amazed that he had helped make this thing.

"We'll think of something, I'm sure." Cat yawned..she was exhausted from her night's labors and Mouse crawled into the bed next to her, curling around her and the baby protectively.

"I'm sure you will." Vincent replied as he kissed the top of Mouse's head and Cat's cheek. He blew out the last of the candles lighting the room as he left, a smile crossing his broad face.


End file.
